Sin titulo nnU se aseptan opciones xD
by Luntashi
Summary: HIATUS (temporalmente). Un dulce RH, con muchos mensajes de correos de amigos olvidados, mucho romance y algunas sorpresas!
1. Recordando a una amiga

17/12/02  
  
  
  
Sumary: Soy mala para esto...solo aviso que es un R/Hr por supuesto y que espero que dejen su opinión y me den ideas! Con gusto las añadiré! (y haber si pongo de parejas todo un poco)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: primera vez que hago esto._. , Ni siquiera ase como se escribe! n_nU, ero ahí va: Lastimosamente los personajes agregados en esta historia no son míos (Sophie le echa una mirada embobada a cierto pelirrojo xD) son de la Maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling a la cual le agradezco de que haya nacido por escribir estos libros eh inventar estos personajes! xD, pero también le advierto que si no saca en español el 5º libro le haré budú!! ¬_¬  
  
  
  
¡¡Comencemos con la historia!!  
  
  
  
Sin titulo... n_nU, pronto le conseguiré!xD  
  
  
  
Una chica miraba atentamente la nada del techo de su habitación, no pudo evitar que en su mente se reflejara la imagen de el e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosa.bruscamente su mano empezó a pegar su frente. ¡Tonta, Tonta, Tonta! Se reprendió a si misma mentalmente. ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar tanto en él!? El curso pasado prácticamente dejan de ser amigos! Es el chico que más te ah echo daño. sus manos pasaron a sus mejillas a menos que sea mazoqui. volvió a darse palmaditas en la cara descartando la idea, no toleraba a Malfoy, así que no podría ser así Vamos debo admitirlo, es muy lindo y dulce.pero el no me podría ver con otras ojos más que a una chica que vive de libros o un ratoncito de biblioteca suspiró cerrando sus profundos ojos achocolatados que expresaban toda la inteligencia que guardaba su mente y la hacia verse superior.sin nada que hacer estiró su brazo hasta que su mano rozó un pequeño cepillo, lo tomó con fuerza para posteriormente sentarse y cepillar su enmarañado cabello, la verdad no sabía porque lo hacia siempre quedaba igual de enmarañado y esponjoso pero últimamente cuando estaba aburrida empezaba a "peinarse".empezó a mirar su cuarto para ver si había algo interesante que hacer, aún no había ido a comprar sus libros de su segundo hogar: -Hogwarts-, así que no tenía nada que leer.sus ojos se detuvieron mirando una computadora impecable ya que no había sido utilizada mucho, aunque eso no impedía de que tuviera algo de polvo encima.  
  
  
  
La chica desesperada por concentrase en algo que no sea en el.espero unos segundos antes de que la pantalla mostrara su desktop y le anunciara cuantos e-mails tenía, sin nada mejor que hacer se dispuso a revisarlos, uno le llamó la atención, era de una amiga suya de su colegio -muggle-, el titulo del mail se titulaba "Como saber si un chico está interesado en ti" Por fin le encuentro utilidad a tener un correo electrónico sin perder tiempo abrió el mail y leyó lo que decía (después de la larga cadena de e-mails) UN HOMBRE AMA DE VERDAD A UNA MUJER . La chica dio un enorme suspiro y empezó a leer en voz alta. -N/A: lo que esté entre // es lo que piensa la chica que todos sha deben saber quien es ¬.¬ xD-  
  
1. Sabe como hacerte sonreír cuando estas triste. //si.//  
  
  
  
2. Trata de Oler tu Pelo secretamente, pero tú SIEMPRE te das cuenta.// no...¬_¬ //  
  
  
  
3. Te Defiende cuando lo Necesitas, pero Aun así respeta tu Independencia.//si me defiende, pero de intimidad no lo creo.- comentó recordando el incidente del curso pasado con Krum-//  
  
  
  
4. Te Da El Control Remoto Durante el Juego. // Eh?? Se nota que no tiene ni una pizca del mundo mágico n_nU//  
  
  
  
5. Va Por detrás de ti y pone sus brazos a tu alrededor. // Jejeje, no...pero sería muy tierno.¡¡deja de darte ilusiones!! //  
  
  
  
6. Juega con tu Pelo. // Nop.se le enredarían las manos n;nU //  
  
  
  
7. Sus Manos Siempre Encuentran las tuyas. // ejem.//  
  
  
  
8. Es Encantador cuando el realmente quiere a veces. // SIII!! //  
  
  
  
9. Te Ofrece Muchos Masajes. //-Un tono rojo se apoderó de su cara mientras le echaba una mirada fulminante a la pantalla-//  
  
  
  
10. Baila contigo aunque se sienta como un Tonto. // No que yo recuerde.aunque casi me pide ir al baile con el.//  
  
  
  
11. NUNCA HUYE DEL AMOR // ¿¡yo que se!? //  
  
  
  
12. Es gracioso pero sabe cuando ser Serio // de vez en cuando. //  
  
  
  
13. Se da cuenta que esta siendo Gracioso cuando necesita ser Serio. // ¿¿no es lo mismo que la otra pregunta??//  
  
  
  
14. Es Paciente cuando te tomas tu tiempo para siempre estar arreglada y duras muchisisimo tiempo...jejeje... // nada paciente, es impulsivo.¿¡dios cuantas preguntas son!? //  
  
  
  
15. Reacciona tan Lindo cuando tú le pegas y en realidad duele. // Si defenderse es reaccionar lindo.aunque se ve muy lindo cuando se enoja!! n_n //  
  
  
  
16. Rie Demasiado. // Sip .eso es lo más lindo de el siempre alegre! //  
  
  
  
17. Planea una Cita Romantica Llena de Sorpresas que el normalmente no haría porque el sabe que significan mucho para ti. // Nooooo!! ¿¡Que creen que tenemos 30 años!? //  
  
  
  
18. Te Aprecia. // Como amiga. creo //  
  
  
  
19. Ayuda a los Demás. // Sipis //  
  
  
  
20. Maneja 5 horas solo para verte un minuto. // Es menor de edad para tener carro ¬¬x //  
  
  
  
21. Siempre te da un beso en la mejilla cuando lo siente aunque sus amigos lo este viendo. // No.muy orgulloso y porque diablos no se acabarán estas malditas preguntas!?//  
  
  
  
22. Canta aunque no Pueda //-Después de unos minutos un estruendo rosa carcajada invade el cuarto, despertando a Crookshans- jajajajaajja, no pero sería muy lindo verlo cantar!! //  
  
  
  
23. Tiene un sentido de humor Creativo. //¡¡Mucho!! //  
  
  
  
24. Se Queda mirándote // OK que me guste y todo, pero no voy a andar viendo cual es cada movimiento suyo!! ¬.¬x //  
  
  
  
25. Te llama sin ninguna razón. //esto me esta bajando el animo.el no sabe que es un teléfono! //  
  
  
  
26. Deja de Fumar , de beber , las drogas porque le importas y te ama tanto que es capaz de dejarlo todo // No es tan tonto como para fumar o tomar drogas!!, beber solo lo hace cuando yo y Harry estamos presentes al menos eso creo. //  
  
  
  
Y por fin sus suplicas fueron atendidas ya que esa fue la ultima pregunta.Al menos Joselyn pensó en mi. contestó sonriendo.pero después leyó abajo del e-mail: Ahora Pide un Deseo 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 STOP!!!!!!! Mandale esto a: Dos personas y Tu Deseo no se va a volver realidad. 5 Tu deseo se va a volver realidad en un mes .10 Tu deseo se va a volver realidad en una semana 15 Tu deseo se a cumplir muy pronto mañana Corrección, solo me lo envió para "que su deseo se hiciera realidad" y porque me tenía anotada en su lista se encorvó mirando fastidiada la pantalla, la verdad ella había desaparecido de si misma cada rastro de "supersticiosa" que tenía desde que la "Profesora Trelanwey" pisó -Hogwarts-.dio un largo suspiro para después apagar el aparato electrónico y posteriormente cargar a Crookshans y acariciarlo.tal vez.solo se tendría que resignar a verlo como amigo.cerró los ojos viendo su imagen.  
  
  
  
Abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar unos picoteos impacientes en su ventana, dejó a un Crookshans molesto por la interrupción de sus mimados, para ver a un Pig -N/A: ¡¡Perdón!! ¡¡No se como se escribe su nombre así que solo lo abrevio!! n_nU- enorgullecido como siempre de entregar la correspondencia a la persona adecuada, Hermione se apresuró a abrir la ventana para que la lechuza entrara, dicho y echo la lechuza entró rápido como un rayo y se posó encima de un escritorio sacudiendo su pequeña pata para que desatara el pergamino que allí se posaba -N/A: ¡Rimo! xD-, después de haberle dado su premio a Pig y haber desamarrando el pergamino sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se recostó se su cama en un salto desenrollando el pergamino.inmediatamente pudo distinguir la descuidada pero legible letra de su "amigo" Ronnal Weasley:  
  
  
  
Querida Hermione: ¡¡Hola Herm!! ¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien.bueno la razón principal de esta carta (me esta afectando oír a Percy hablar de las cartas que mandan al ministerio) es para ver si tus padres te dejaban venir aquí (a la Madriguera) a pasar el resto del verano, mi mamá ya le escribió a Dumbledore y por fin accedió a que Harry viniese, espero que a ti también te dejen venir.espero tu respuesta lo más pronto posible, mañana iré a recoger a Harry, y si tu respuesta es afirmativa iré pasado mañana a tu casa te parece??, tranquila, sin polvos flu... Se despide con cariño tu amigo Ron  
  
  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione, si sus padres no la dejaban ir se mataría, inmediatamente bajó a esperar a que sus papás regresaban del trabajo.para eso no duró mucho tiempo, un cuarto de hora después de que Hermione bajara y se entretuviera ese tiempo viendo una comiquita de unos muñecos invocados por magia, llegaron los mencionados padres de esta, inmediatamente Hermione se levanto del sillón y fue a recibirlos.  
  
  
  
¡Hola Mamá, Papá!-alegó alegre dándole un beso y un abrazo a los mencionados- llegaron temprano.-respondió mirando su reloj. "4.50", los padres solo se limitaron a sonreír. Si.extrañamente nos dejaron el resto del día libre.-contesto su madre sentándose en el sofá Emmm.¿¿les podría pedir un favor??-dijo Hermione sentadote enfrente de su mamá y ahora su papá que tambien se había sentado al lado de su esposa Depende que esté a nuestro alcance.-dijo el Sr. Granger alzando una ceja Muy a su alcance-dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Podría ir a pasar lo que queda del verano a casa de un amigo de Hogwarts.Ron?- preguntó por fin esperando la respuesta de algo de sus representantes, después de un rato de miradas entre "adultos" por fin la mamá de Hermione respondió No veo porque no.pero vas a hacer falta en la casa.-lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de melancolía...Hermione solo atinó a decir: Si no quieren que vaya lo entenderé...-esta vez a la que se le noto el inicio de la voz triste fue a Hermione que empezó a hacer gestos exagerados con las manos Puedes ir tranquila hija...-respondió inmediatamente su padre mientras le dirigía una calida sonrisa y una paternal mirada, los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron demostrando lo feliz que estaba ¡¡Gracias!!- e instintivamente abrazó a sus padres, después de haberse incorporado les dijo a sus padres de que iba a responder a la carta mientras se desvanecía en por los escalones de la casa dando pequeños saltos, inmediatamente a mitad de las escaleras se detuvo... Oh...habré sido muy obvia?? Bueno...es...son mis amigos, es normal que lo...s quiera ver ¿¿no??...pero dejó el tema a un lado y se dirigió veloz como un rayo a su cuarto a contestar...tomo su hiper- usada pluma y tomó un tintero cuya tinta era un azul cielo que si la veías en la noche echaba escarcha y se convertía en verde...:  
  
  
  
Queridos Ron y Harry:  
  
Mis padres han accedido a que vaya, y me parece perfecto que mañana se aparezcan por aquí, cumpliendo su palabra de nada de polvos flu, después de lo que me contaron de lo que sucedió en la casa de "Los Dursley" no quiero imaginar que harían mi mamá o mi papá cuando aparecieran en la chimenea... Se despide con abrazos su amiga  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
Ansiosa empezó a soplar con insistencia la tinta hasta que por fin se secó le dio un pequeño bocadillo a Pig para posteriormente amarrar la carta a su pata y hacer de que la entregara a sus respectivos remitentes...  
  
*...Depende de ustedes si continua!! n_~...*  
  
¿¿Que les pareció??¿¿lo continuo u os dejo a su imaginación??, lo siento si no les gustó! T_T, pero tenía que descargarme ¬_¬, leer tantos fics de HP hace mal saben? xD me leí TODOS los fic de FF.net!! O_ó, bueno...esepto los de D/G o H/Hr, no me gusta esa pareja n__nU , claro que tampoco me leí los yaoi o los hentai que me creen!!?¬.¬ Perdón por la aburrida charla de padres, esq' yo no eh tenido una charla con mi madre (mi padre no cuenta pq' ta en Italia xDD), eso me recuerda el fic de "¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?" *-* xD...bueno esto esta dedicado a los que les gusta la pareja R/Hr tanto como a mí, pero que quede claro:  
  
A MIII Ron nadie lo toca eh!??xD así que aléjense fanáticas!! O_ó, tampoco toquen a Oliver ni a Lee Jordan ni a Draco ni a los gemelos ¬__¬ entendido??los demás se los regalo xDDD Díganme todo lo que quieran en un rewiew ( PLEASE!! Piedad mi primer fic de HP! T_T) o escríbanme o agréguenme a su MSN a: natashabarh@hotmail.com prometeré mejorar la trama y poner a otros persos por allí y por allá *-* enserio diganme su opinión T.T Se despide la fiel y dulce brujita!! Sophie-chan! 


	2. Amar realmente? Leelo te vas a reir si e...

19/12/02  
  
  
  
  
  
Sumary: Soy mala para esto...solo aviso que es un R/Hr por supuesto y que espero que dejen su opinión y me den ideas! Con gusto las añadiré! (y haber si pongo de parejas todo un poco)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: primera vez que hago esto._. , Ni siquiera ase como se escribe! n_nU, pero ahí va: Lastimosamente los personajes agregados en esta historia no son míos (Sophie le echa una mirada embobada a cierto pelirrojo xD) son de la Maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling a la cual le agradezco de que haya nacido por escribir estos libros eh inventar estos personajes! xD, pero también le advierto que si no saca en español el 5º libro le haré budú!! ¬_¬  
  
  
  
¡¡Comencemos con la historia!!  
  
  
  
Sin titulo... n_nU, pronto le conseguiré!xD  
  
  
  
  
  
Ansiosa empezó a soplar con insistencia la tinta hasta que por fin se secó le dio un pequeño bocadillo a Pig para posteriormente amarrar la carta a su pata y hacer de que la entregara a sus respectivos remitentes...  
  
  
  
*º*º*º*  
  
  
  
La mañana dio a conocerse mostrando imponentes y radiantes rayos de sol, dentro de la inmensa cuidad nos ubicamos en una hermosa casa de color beige pálido, rodeada de diferentes flores -N/A: Toque femenino! n_~ xD, disculpen si suena extra-normal, pero están en un vecindario normal! xD ¬.¬U xD- de varios colores, de esta dos personas están tranquilamente desayunando, el silencio reina la casa hasta que se escuchan pequeños pasos provenientes de una escaleras de mármol que no esta muy lejos de la cocina, inmediatamente una chica de cabellos alborotados asoma su presencia en la cocina con pereza la chica pronuncia un silencioso "Buenos días" y se sienta con sus padres a desayunar...después del típico cuestionario de las mañanas en los que se pregunta: "¿Como dormiste?" y derivados los Sr. Granger -N/A: se lo suponían nel? : P- se marchan directo a su trabajo dejando a su hija, Hermione, a cargo de la casa.  
  
  
  
Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sola, lo único que se le dificultaba esas últimas semanas es que no tenía NADA que hacer, a menos que vuelva a revisar su mails, habían quedados muchos sin ver o responder, lo que temía Hermione era volverse adicta a el aparato electrónico -N/A: bueno, computador ¬_¬-, pero sin tener nada que hacer tenía que resignarse, además no estaba desperdiciando nada, así sus hábitos de lectura no se desvanecerían Creo que te estas convenciendo a ti misma de usarlo Hermione...es una excusa lo que acabas de utilizar...-N/A: nos referimos a lo de sus "hábitos de lectura"- ...lentamente espero a que la pantalla apareciera y se cargara su base de datos...abrió rápido la ventana de correos, la mayoría era de su amiga Joselyn -N/A: Si la de la otra vez xD- y unas cuantas propagandas de -"no se que"-, su inspección se detuvo en un mail: Amar Realmente, los finos labios de Hermione se curvaron levemente en una sonrisita que ni ella misma se percató...sin perder tiempo se dispuso a leer el mail:  
  
-N/A: como la otra vez lo que esté entre // es Hermione ¿Ok? n_~-  
  
Para todos aquellos que dicen "te amo" sin tener idea de lo que significa amar ¿Qué es amor? Cuando decimos que amamos a alguien... ¿estaremos en lo cierto? ¿Cómo saberlo?  
  
  
  
He aquí algo para reflexionar: Ante la presencia de la persona supuestamente amada:  
  
  
  
¿Simplemente te sudan las manos, tu corazón se acelera y no te sale la Voz? Eso no es amor... es nerviosismo //.......//  
  
  
  
¿Simplemente no puedes quitarle tus ojos ni tus manos de encima? Eso no es amor... es lujuria // jejejejeje, creo que allí esta Pansy con Malfoy jajajajjajaja //  
  
  
  
¿Simplemente sientes orgullo de que te vean a su lado? Eso no es amor... es suerte // no...//  
  
  
  
¿Quieres a esa persona sólo porque siempre "está allí"? Eso no es amor... es soledad // siempre esta "allí"...pero no lo quiero por eso...//  
  
  
  
¿Estás a su lado porque sabes que eso es lo que ella/el y todos quieren? Eso no es amor... es lealtad // ¿porque las demás personas querrían que estuviese con el? Es ilógico //  
  
  
  
¿Estás a su lado sólo por que te prodiga cariño o toma tu mano? Eso no es amor... es confianza // no, es mi amigo, al igual que Harry y los dos me quieren como amiga, en ese caso también estaría enamorada de Harry...//  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Permaneces con ella/el porque dice amarte y no quieres herirla? Eso no es amor... es lástima // sin comentarios ¬_¬... //  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Estás con ella/el sólo porque al verla, sientes que te da un brinco el Corazón? Eso no es amor... es pasión // pero que no estoy con el estoy con ellos ¡y si! me da de todo cuando lo veo...//  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Perdonas sus errores sólo porque ella/el te importa? Eso no es amor... es amistad // pues somos amigos... ·_·U //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Le dices todos los días que ella/el es la única persona en tu mente? Eso no es amor... es una mentira // ¿¡Cómo se lo diría?! T_T, me empieza a afectar esto... //  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Sientes estar dispuesto a dar todas tus cosas materiales por ella/el? Eso no es amor... es caridad // No solo las materiales, ¡¡puedo dar TODO por el!! //  
  
  
  
  
  
Entonces...  
  
  
  
¿Cuándo estás realmente enamorado? Cuando...  
  
  
  
La tristeza de la persona amada... te hace sufrir // si...//  
  
  
  
Su pena, aunque ella sea fuerte... te hace llorar // si... ¡el no se imagina el susto que pase cuando Sirius apareció en su alcoba! //  
  
  
  
Sus ojos son capaces de ver tu alma y de tocarla tan profundamente, que... duele // ¿doler? Si me encanta que me mire con sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo, como el mar! A veces cuando veo sus ojos veo que retienen todas las emociones dichas y las que aún no existen *-* //  
  
  
  
Una ciega e incomprensible conexión te atrae y te mantiene a su lado sin echar de menos a otras que simplemente te atraen // si... //  
  
  
  
Su ausencia te sume en la melancolía // ¡¿que no me ven!?, sentada aquí en una silla viendo un estupido tets y para colmo ¡¡¡hablando conmigo misma!!! //  
  
  
  
Darías por ella/el tu corazón, tu vida y tu muerte // SII!!!! //  
  
  
  
Si esto es amor....  
  
  
  
¿Por qué amamos?  
  
  
  
¿Por qué el amor es lo que más buscamos en la vida?  
  
  
  
¿esa pena, esa agonía, esa tortura?  
  
  
  
¿Por qué deseamos tan vehementemente estar enamorados?  
  
  
  
La respuesta es sencilla... Cuando el amor es correspondido, no sientes pena, agonía ni tortura... deseas a la persona amada... ella o el exalta tu pasión; sientes orgullo de tenerla a tu lado; Te encanta saberla "allí", no concibes tu vida sin ella/el; Cuando no está a tu lado, el solo pensar en ella/el... te hace sonreír con ternura;  
  
  
  
Cuando te acaricia o toma tu mano, te transmite tal confianza que te sientes capaz de conquistar el mundo; El saberla/o a tu lado y de tu lado te hace soñar en el futuro, llena tu vida de ilusiones.  
  
  
  
Ese cóctel de sentimientos es el AMOR Te hace vivir una sensación tan sublime... que hace de él un sentimiento ADICTIVO y... sólo cuando lo pierdes... como en cualquier otro tipo de adicción, el vacío que deja... te tortura... te causa una profunda agonía... una honda pena... Quienes aún no lo hayan encontrado... sigan buscando...  
  
  
  
VALE LA PENA  
  
  
  
Quienes lo hayan perdido... saben que es así... por eso... seguimos soñando en el momento en que llegue otra vez a nuestras vidas  
  
  
  
Suerte y que la vida te llene de dicha al encontrar a la persona que ames por el resto de la eternidad.  
  
  
  
Y CUANDO REALMENTE LA/LO ENCUENTRES... NO LA DEJES IR  
  
  
  
La chica dio un leve suspiro...le encantaría que su mejor "amigo" le fuera correspondido en sentimientos...pero sabía que no era así, y lo del curso pasado habían sido celos fraternales, miedo a perder su amistad...-N/A: ¡¡O al menos eso es lo q' ella cree!! ¡nosotr@s sabemos la verdad! xD, perdón! sigan leyendo! xDDD- nada más Para mi desgracia la chica dio un largo suspiro, y volvió a revisar sus e- mails, su mirada de nuevo se posó en uno "Háganlo se van a reír si son sinceros" Bueno, como dice "se van a reír" lo voy a leer... después de tener que descargar el e-mail una ventana apareció haciendo preguntas:  
  
  
  
-N/A: Bueno, las respuestas de Herm tan abajo de la pregunta xDDD-  
  
  
  
Escribe un adjetivo que termine en O, ejemplo: aburrido  
  
Fastidioso  
  
Un lugar  
  
Hogwarts Jejejeje n_nU  
  
Otro adjetivo pero que termine en A, ejemplo: bella  
  
Sincera  
  
Alguien que conozcas del sexo opuesto:  
  
Ron *-*  
  
¿Es el o ella?  
  
El  
  
Nombre de tu mejor amigo/a  
  
Ginny Vamos a ponerle a una chica n_n  
  
Otro adjetivo, esta vez que termine en O  
  
Hermoso  
  
Otro adjetivo, si eres mujer que termine en A, si eres hombre que termine en O  
  
Encantadora  
  
Otro lugar  
  
Biblioteca Por que siento que me miran mal...-N/A: también lo siento xDDD-  
  
Que es lo que más te gusta hacer?  
  
Leer  
  
Una frase que digas mucho  
  
MM....que pondré...bueno, pondré algo relacionado con el 2º lugar.... "Voy a la biblioteca"  
  
Escoge: lata, piedra o pelota  
  
Pelota  
  
Tu numero favorito:  
  
Dos  
  
  
  
De repente otra ventana se abre y Hermione lo lee rápidamente:  
  
  
  
Un Fastidioso día de verano en Hogwarts ves a la más sincera criatura que hayas visto jamás. Su nombre es Ron, y cada movimiento que el te hace enloquecer. Te acercas donde tu confidente Ginny, y le dices "Wow, ese tiene que ser el mas hermoso cuerpo que jamás he visto." De repente, el mira en dirección a ti y empieza a caminar justo hacia donde estas tu!!! El te dice, "Noté que estabas justo al frente mío. Tenía que decirte que pienso que eres muy encantadora, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a Biblioteca conmigo y Leer?" Con una cara de idiota le dices "Voy a la biblioteca" y te vas. Cuando finalmente llegan a Biblioteca, el se acerca a ti, y te da el mas grande y rico beso que jamás te hayan dado. Se están besando muy apasionadamente, cuando sientes que una Pelota te golpea en la cabeza. Abres tu ojos y te das cuenta que todo fue un sueño, pero hay una pequeña nota al lado de tu cama...  
  
La nota dice: " Ron es el amor que has estado esperando toda tu vida. El te pedirá una cita en 2 días o menos, pero solo si le mandas esta dirección a por lo menos 10 personas o mas en los próximos 5 minutos. La mayor cantidad de gente a la que se lo mandes, mas temprano te pedirá una cita, y ustedes dos quedaran perdidamente enamorados. No tomes esto a la ligera, porque si ignoras esto, tendrás mala suerte en el amor por 2 años!"  
  
La chica no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al re-leer la parte de "Biblioteca conmigo y Leer?" sin duda le encantó el mail, cuando iba a volver a ver sus e-mails, vio una nota de su amiga dedicada a ella:  
  
"¡¡Hola Herms!! Espero que te vaya bien en tu colegio, ¡¡Condenada haber cuando escribes!! ¿ Y como t' va?, aquí siempre lo mismo, con los mismos idiotas del salón ¬_¬U, bueno, trataré de llamarte un día de estos, haber si andas en la casa-siempre que llamo no tas ¬.¬-, veo que ya no eres la chica tímida entre libros eh!? ¬_,¬, cada vez que llamo no estas pishina! XDD, espero que nos encontremos en algún lado ¡please!, tengo TANTO que contarte! *-*, y ya has encontrado a tu principe eh?, recuerda nuestra promesa!! Bueno me despido porque me apuran para las cotidianas y horrorosas compras de alimentos xDD n_~ PD: A mi me quedó horrible esto -___-UUU espero que a ti no n_nU  
  
Te quiero y jamás te olvido!!  
  
Joselyn"  
  
Hermione no se reprimió una sonrisa, jamás la había olvidado peor con tantas cosas no le había ni siquiera llamado, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de estar escribiendo, lo haría otro día -N/A: Vamos te vas a ir a la casa de Ronnie luego a Hogwarts y regresas el prox. Verano xDDDDDDDDD, la pobre Joselyn se q'dará con ganas de hablar xD, ok, ok ya me cayo ¬.¬ xD- apago el aparto y se lanzó en su cama, ahora si que no tenía NADA que hacer....  
  
¡¡CONTINUARA!!  
  
Wa!! Otro capitulo! xD ven la fecha q' taba en el principio? Pues hoy es 25 de diciembre n_nUUU, por cierto...¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! n_n, este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los q' lo leen -y no dejan rewiews xDD- y a los que dejan rewiews y leen (por supuesto! xD), pero este cap se lo dedico a mi bonito país Venezuela! Sacrificando su navidad material para sacar a berrugin!!XD Venezuela tu puedes!! XD  
  
Muchas gracias por leer el fic! La verdad es que no tengo mucha inspiración peor espero que sea de su agrado n_nU, agradezco a Nakuru Tashida por el e- mail "Amar realmente" y a Joselyn (xDDDD) por el e-mail "Léanlo se van a reír si son sinceros" ( por cierto a mi tampoco me q'do color de rosa xDD, el de Hermione impresionantemente me salió bien! n_nUUUU **si no lo han visto y lo quieren hacer solo pónganme su mail en un rewiew y se los envío con gusto n_n** 11 hojas en Word por un capitulo mi record! xD  
  
Perdón si les parece muy repetitivo lo de los "mails" pero solo los uso por relleno, después vendrá Voldi (xDDDDD) tranquilos n__nU (siempre aparece no es raro ¬.¬U xD), también perdón si les parece que pongo mucho "Hermione" pero es que me era necesario xD, 1º porque tenía desde un principio en idea en el primer capitulo hubiera ese mail, además me identifico más con Hermione que con otro personaje n_nU...(Además de que últimamente estoy obsesionada con los gemelos y con el menor de los pelirrojos xDDDD), muchas gracias por sus rewiews! Me encantaron y me levantaron el ánimo por no tener ningún defecto! n_n Díganme todo lo que quieran en un rewiew (o escríbanme o agréguenme a su MSN a: natashabarh@hotmail.com prometeré mejorar la trama y poner a otros persos por allí y por allá *-* enserio díganme su opinión que me encantan! (además me quitaron el miedo de que soy un fracaso para los fics de Hp) n_n Se despide la fiel y dulce brujita!! Sophie-chan! 


	3. Hoja Reflexiva

26/12/02  
  
  
  
Sumary: Soy mala para esto...solo aviso que es un R/Hr por supuesto y que espero que dejen su opinión y me den ideas! Con gusto las añadiré! (y haber si pongo de parejas todo un poco)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: primera vez que hago esto._. , Ni siquiera ase como se escribe! n_nU, pero ahí va: Lastimosamente los personajes agregados en esta historia no son míos (Sophie le echa una mirada embobada a cierto pelirrojo xD) son de la Maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling a la cual le agradezco de que haya nacido por escribir estos libros eh inventar estos personajes! xD, pero también le advierto que si no saca en español el 5º libro le haré budú!! ¬_¬  
  
  
  
¡¡Comencemos con la historia!!  
  
  
  
Sin titulo... n_nU, pronto le conseguiré! xD  
  
Hermione no se reprimió una sonrisa, jamás la había olvidado pero con tantas cosas no le había ni siquiera llamado, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de estar escribiendo, lo haría otro apago el aparto y se lanzó en su cama, ahora si que no tenía NADA que hacer....  
  
*º*º*º*  
  
Lo que quedaba del día pasó como un rayo, al menos para Hermione, no podía esperar para ver de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos en -Hogwarts-: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, tampoco podía esperar para ver a hermana del ultimo: Ginny Weasley, aunque casi nadie lo notara en el ultimo curso (4º curso) se habían echo muy buenas amigas -N/A: ¡¡q' conveniente!! n_n xD, bueno tal vez en realidad no pase eso pero esto es un fic!! xD-  
  
Otro día inundó la ciudad con su rutinario despertar, claro que así sería para Hermione Granger, si no fuera ese mismo día (no se sabe a que hora) a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos -N/A: Sha quisiera sho estar en su sombrero n_n xD- en -Hogwarts- -N/A: Por si no lo saben doy el discurso n-n xD: Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería...mmm...creo q' sha se lo sabían n;nU xD-, Ronald Weasley (alto, flaco, ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo y cara pecosa) y de paso también vería a su otro mejor amigo: Harry Potter (cabello negro azabache, un poco bajo para su edad y ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales se esconden detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda) , ya que este último se encontraba en la casa del primero...  
  
La mañana y lo que había pasado de la tarde estaba especialmente aburrido, Hermione hace rato estaba totalmente desesperada y se había preguntado el porqué diablos no le había preguntado a que hora la venían a recoger... en este mismo momento se encontraba en el estudio viendo aburrida el canal del clima (puesto que no había nada que ver) hasta que escuchó el sonido de un sobre atravesando la rendija de la puerta; se levantó de un brinco del sillón y salió a ver que había llegado...no era hora del cartero.  
  
Ya cuando llegó al pasillo que se dirigía a la puerta de salida, vislumbró, no un sobre como había sonado, solo era una hoja de papel...con curiosidad tomó la hoja de papel y empezó a leerla en voz alta hacia el vacío:  
  
* * LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA * *  
  
EL día más IMPACTANTE: Fue cuando te conocí  
  
EL día más ESTUPIDO: Fue cuando nos peleamos  
  
EL día más INTERESANTE: Fue cuando te trate  
  
EL día más EMOCIONANTE: Fue cuando me hablaste por primera Vez  
  
EL día más TRISTE: Fue cuando te vi llorar  
  
EL día más ALENTADOR: Fue cuando me abrazaste  
  
EL día más COMUNICATIVO: Fue cuando me llamaste  
  
EL día más CHISTOSO: Fue platicando contigo de cualquier tontería  
  
EL día más LARGO: Fue cuando no te vi  
  
EL día más DIVERTIDO: Fue cuando me hiciste tus bromas  
  
EL día más BRILLANTE: Fue cuando sonreíste  
  
EL día más NEGRO: Fue cuando enfermaste conmigo  
  
EL día más FRÍO: Fue cuando me ignoraste  
  
EL día más DESESPERANTE: Fue cuando no me escuchaste  
  
EL día más RELAJADO: Fue trabajando contigo  
  
EL día más ESPIRITUAL: Fue rezando contigo  
  
EL día más VERGONZOSO: Fue quedando mal frente a ti  
  
EL día más IMPACIENTE: Fue cuando no sabia de ti  
  
EL día más CANSADO: Fue trabajando sin ti  
  
EL día más ANGUSTIANTE: Fue cuando te oculte algo  
  
EL día más FELIZ: Fue cuando me llamaste AMIGO  
  
  
  
Cuida mucho a tus amigas(os) así como vienen se van... Así como llegaron, se irán...  
  
Copia y envía esta cadena a todas y todos tus amigos, cuando tengas un amigo valóralo y apóyalo en todo momento, estando bien o mal; que nunca sabes cuando TU vas a necesitar de la ayuda de el... El que allá encontrado un amigo ah encontrado un tesoro, jamás lo dejes ir fácilmente  
  
Después de leer la hoja, Hermione sonrió; ¡Vaya! ¡Si no son los e-mails que la hacen reflexionar viene alguien y le deja un mensaje reflexivo en la puerta de su casa!, ella lentamente, sin apuro, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, dobló la hoja y la metió en un bolsillo exterior de un pequeño bolso que tenía aparte del baúl del colegio...se dirigió hasta la ventana pasando por arriba de Crookshans, y se quedó mirando el cielo...bajó la mirada hacía la acera de su casa y para su sorpresa de la nada apareció un carro, después escuchó unos murmullos que parecían molestos, como si estuvieran regañando a alguien eh inmediatamente los ojos de Hermione se abrieron emocionados al ver salir de las puertas traseras del carro dos cabezas muy conocidas, una negra y otra pelirroja, embozó una gran sonrisa y bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó al pasillo que conducía a la puerta, donde había recogido hace minutos la hoja de papel, la abrió dejando ver a sus dos amigos a punto de tocar el timbre...  
  
Es verdad...el mayor tesoro de su vida, aparte de sus padres, eran sus amigos...su tesoro....  
  
¡Continuara! (como siempre... xD)  
  
Ya sé! Ya sé! Voy muy lento! Pero ténganme paciencia! xD, sha vendrá la acción, la sangre, el romance... xD, perdón por la tardanza!!, esq' me han venido ideas de fics (Hp ¬¬U xD) y no puedo desaprovecharlas!! *-* (incluso llevo uno por la mitad de lo q' será el 1º cap.), me cuesta mucho atrapar la inspiración ¬¬UUU, hay q' ver! Escrite en diciembre y ya es Enero! (16 de Enero de nuevo año 2003 por cierto ¬¬U) ah! Por cierto  
  
Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Navidad! non ( un poco tarde ¬¬U xD ), espero no haberlos defraudado! Pero me aburrió el computador y decidí poner esas cadenas que envían siempre por debajo de las puertas, o lo ponen en el parabrisas de los carros, etc... n_nU, por cierto a petición popular...dejo libres a los chicos xDD, ero si les hacen algo lo pagarán eh!?¬¬, las vigilaré!!xDDD  
  
Bueno...me vino inspiración no sé como xD...creo q' es por el pegoste q' tengo en la frente ¬¬U, o por el enorme pedazo de dulce de chocolate (con crema de café!! T^T) me lo comí todo xD (mejor aprovechar que....como era? O.o) bueno espero que les guste! Lo que si los puedo decir es que el prox. cap lo narrará Ronnie los mismos días que pasamos todo esto con Herm serán ahora con Ronnie n_n, espero poder imitarlo T.TU, después turnaré con otros persos (ejemplo Harry, al pobre no le doy mucha importancia xD) y hasta por ahí aparecerán otros persos n_n (no..Ni Dumbledore ni McGonogall ni Snape no se hagan ilusiones ¬¬U xDD) y otros serán redactados normalmente... (Porque tengo miedo de destrozar a los personajes ;_; xD)  
  
Por cierto...no saben lo feliz que me hacen!! Me sentí alagada con sus reviews!! T.T!!: Ginger Weasley: Waii!! n_n, me siento muy happy q' te guste!! *-*, me encantan tus fics como sha te dije xDD sigue adelante con ellos!! ^________________^ (no mío no es contestar! xDDDD 0=D) eres muy simpática nunca cambies n_n!,haber cuando nos leemos de nuevo! y muchisisimas grax por tus comentarios! n_n *--*  
  
Rupert Fan: Dos de las "-Ronnie's Lovers-" leen mis fics que emoción!! *-*, bueno, como le dije a Ginger, me encantan tus fics! Sigue adelantes con ellos! *-* (y haber algún día cuando cyber-conversamos n;n n_n) waa!! *-*, Grax. Muchas grax. Por tus comentarios!! *-*  
  
carito-weasley: Hey! Tu nick está grabado en mi diccionario de word! OoO xDDDDD, waii!! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! n_n  
  
Angel*Miaka: Waa!! Muchas gracias por tu coment.! n_n, no te deprimas por tus fics ninia! ¬¬, q' tan supers n_n!  
  
Hikaru: Si sigues con lo de Peeves te daré a tu Peeves!! ¬¬* xDDD, Sho lei primero a Remsie niña mala! ;_; te acusaré!! xD, bueno...a Sirius te lo dejo ¿trato? xDDD (por cierto...si no me aparezco q' Kinopi no se preocupe!! No me eh fugado del país! xDDD), por lo de Peeves me vengaré! *Sonrisa maligna* Mira q' soy YO la que tiene el fic nuevo! Bueno...asepto lo de elija Word n_n, además adivina ninia! *-*, mi Hermanote volvió a sus andanzas de pirata!xD, se compró las dos películas del Señor de los Anillos en versión DVD! *-* (y la 2º de HP en DVD, pq' en la compu no se puede decir que es la plena comodidad ¬¬U xD) haber si me acuerdo de los persos cuando vea la 1º y cuando vea la 2º tal vez me puedo unir a la charla tuya y de Naku con lo de LOTR xDD PD: Hika sha leistes el fic de Kamu el de Samurai X??¬¬, sho sha si hace tempo xD tu eras la del Kinopi q' no lo había hecho y no sé ahora xDD... Grax por tus coments.!! n_n, y haber si me enseñan de verdad a poner negritas y cursivas q' se me olvido guardar la MARAVILLOSA explicación de Naku y tuya ¬¬ xDDDDD 


End file.
